Lucia Nazarone (The Man From U.N.C.L.E.)
Lucia Nazarone (Danica d'Hondt) was an antagonist in the 1965 epside "Girls of Nazarone Affair" for the TV series, "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." Lucia is a well known car racer, who is in Cannes, France to compete in the upcoming Grand Prix. Lucia is first seen in the episode as she is driving a fancy sports car outside a hotel. She is with sinister Madame Alceste Streigau (Marian McCargo). Madame who is in the passenger side asks a vendor to pose for a photo, whereupon she discreetly passes him an envelope, then sticks him with a corsage pin laced with deadly poison. Unaware of the dastardly deeds going on under their noses, Napoleon Solo (Robert Vaughn) and Illya Kuryakin (David McCallum) scope out Madame Streigau and Nazarone on their way into the hotel. Napoleon and Illya are in town to see Dr. Kelvin, who has developed a serum with miraculous healing properties. In order to keep it out of the hands of the wrong people, Kelvin has sought protection from U.N.C.L.E. They break into his hotel room only to discover a brunette school teacher named Lavinia Brown (Kipp Hamilton) in a bathrobe. On the balcony Illya finds a solenoid modification disk that is from a racecar. Beneath the balcony, the vendor collapses and dies from the poison. Illya upon inspecting the body, finds the envelope Madame Streigau gave the vendor containing twenty-five thousand francs. Napoleon and Illya visit several garages in search of anyone who can give them information about the solenoid. They finally run across Lucia Nazarone, who sends them on their way. Immediately after they left, Madame Streigau and her blonde henchwomen, Sophie (Kathy Kersh) and Therapist (Sharon Tate) arrive at the garage. We soon learn that all of these women are part of the diabolical global terrorist organization T.H.R.U.S.H. Madame Streigau whips out a gun and before Napoleon and Illya can intervene, riddles Nazarone full of bullets. She drives off, taking Nazarone's body with her. According to local papers the next day, Nazarone has checked herself into a clinic for a routine examination before the Grand Prix. Napoleon heads to the clinic to investigate. Nazarone is very much alive and uninjured. When Napoleon tries to find out why she is not dead, Nazarone violently punches and chokes him, then throws him out of her room. Napoleon returns to the hotel to compare notes with Illya. They suspect that Dr. Kelvin's super healing formula is in the hands of T.H.R.U.S.H. They decide to use Lavinia as bait. They give her $25,000 and tell her to start spending money to attract attention. Lavinia is kidnapped and dragged off to the clinic to interrogate her about the formula while Illya is left to deal with a couple of henchwomen. After stunning him with a poison gas, they dump him into a dry well. Napoleon prowls around the clinic in search of Dr. Kelvin's formula. He runs into the clinic's proprietor, Dr. Baurel (Ben Wright). Dr. Baurel confirms that T.H.R.U.S.H. kidnapped Dr. Kelvin and stole his formula, but insists that they did him no harm. However, Kelvin died of natural causes, and Baurel took over his reaearch. He tested the formula on Lucia Nazarone. While Napoleon is on his way out, he was ambushed and beaten to a pulp by Nazarone, who has become supercharged with unnatural strength due to the formula. We then see Lucia Nazarone working out while Therapist looks on wearing only a sweater, some sort of panties, and black seamed stockings. Lucia is wearing a dark sweater, black shorts along with her nylons. Madame Streigau injects Lavinia with Penthothal and interrogates her about the formula, that she doesn't really have. Lavinia does however spill the beans about Napoleon's scheme. Streigau then ties both Lavinia and Napoleon to mattresses and sets them afloat in a swimming pool. When the mattresses become saturated, they'll sink and drown. Illya climbs out of the well and races to the clinic in time to save Napoleon and Lavinia from drowning. Madame Streigau heads for the garage to get the formula, while a serum-crazed Nazarone hops in her car with Dr. Baurel in tow and speeds off on a mad race. Napoleon, Lavinia and Illya pile into Lavinia's new sports car, choosing to chase Nazarone instead of going after the formula. Illya decides to make a barrier of hay bales to stop Nazarone. The car skids to a halt, when Illya removes Nazarone's helmet, he finds that she has been turned into a grotesque, withered husk of her former self. It seems that she has been prematurely aged by the formula. At Nazarone's garage, Madame Streigau has retrieved the formula, and has ripped off her wig and it is revealed that she is Dr. Egret. When Napoleon arrives at the garage, Sophie and Therapist beat the crap out of him. Back at the hotel, Napoleon is distraught that their mission failed. However, he later finds that the formula is worthless. Gallery nazar001.jpg nazar002.jpg screenshot_53855.jpg screenshot_53865.jpg screenshot_53867.jpg screenshot_53868.jpg screenshot_53861.jpg screenshot_53862.jpg screenshot_53863.jpg screenshot_53864.jpg 67461.jpg screenshot_53856.jpg screenshot_53870.jpg screenshot_53871.jpg screenshot_53857.jpg screenshot_53858.jpg screenshot_53872.jpg screenshot_53859.jpg screenshot_53873.jpg screenshot_53874.jpg screenshot_53875.jpg screenshot_53876.jpg screenshot_53877.jpg screenshot_53878.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Spy Category:Henchwoman Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Bare-Handed Category:Sunglasses Category:Incapacitator Category:Demise: Rapid Aging Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Martial Artist